


Contaminated

by annaxmims



Series: 911 Oneshots [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Daddy TK, Good dads Tarlos, M/M, Papa Carlos, Sick Fic, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Did anyone ask for this? No. Did I write it anyway? Yes.TK takes care of his sick husband and baby.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623220
Comments: 9
Kudos: 293





	Contaminated

“TK you alright?” Judd asked when the younger firefighter came into work. “You look dead on your feet.”

“I feel dead. Carlos has had the flu and I’m pretty sure Noah is right behind him.”

“Don’t come near me then,” Paul warned backing away. 

“Son just go home,” Owen said, patting TK’s back. “Carlos can’t take care of a sick baby by himself if he’s sick too. And I really don’t want you to contaminate the entire house.”

“Thanks dad,” TK said scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Go take care of your boys. And don’t come back until your entire house is flu free.”

*****

When TK got home, he was immediately met by a screaming baby and a begging Carlos. 

“Noah baby please. I just need to take your temperature honey. I promise I’ll be quick.”

“Looks like you could use some help,” TK said, entering the bedroom.

Carlos was sitting on the bed with a thrashing baby in his lap.

“Hey what are you doing here?” Carlos asked.

“Dad sent me home. I’m dead tired and so are you. You can’t take care of a sick baby alone when you’re sick too.”

“You’re the best,” Carlos sighed as TK took Noah from his arms.

“Hey baby boy,” he cooed. “Can daddy hold you while Papa takes your temperature please?”

TK kept Noah distracted while Carlos slipped the thermometer under his arm.

“101,” Carlos said when it beeped.

“Damn,” TK muttered rocking Noah gently. He was half asleep against his daddy’s shoulder, thumb in his mouth.

“I’m gonna get both of you some medicine,” TK said. “You lay down and rest.”

He moved the covers aside with one hand and helped Carlos lay down. He placed Noah on his chest carefully and went downstairs to grab children’s tylenol for the baby and regular tylenol for Carlos.

He entered the room quietly and stirred both of his boys long enough to give them their medicine.

“Daddy,” Noah whined reaching for him.

“Hey,” he whispered rubbing his back. “Daddy’s here. You lay with Papa and rest. I’m right here baby.”

He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his son’s back and talking to him softly until he fell asleep. When he was sure that Noah wouldn’t wake up, he stood and went to go clean up downstairs.

“Hey,” Carlos’ voice stopped him. “Thanks for taking care of us.”

“Of course. Rest now honey.”

TK tiptoed downstairs and started on dishes that had piled up in the past few days and the laundry that needed to be done. Noah’s sheets needed to be washed and so did his and Carlos’ but he would do that when they woke up. He disinfected every surface that his sickly husband or son might have touched. He began work on sanitizing Noah’s sippy cups and pacifiers when the screaming began again.

He raced upstairs and found Noah crying again, both him and Carlos covered in vomit.

“Shit baby,” TK said. “You take him in the shower and get cleaned up. I’ll take care of this.”

TK took the sheets off the bed and ended up throwing them away entirely. He replaced them with a spare set from the closet and went to check on Carlos and Noah in the shower.

His heart melted at the sight of his two favorite boys. Carlos was holding their son carefully against his chest, keeping his face out of the spray of the water. Carlos was whispering quietly to him as he rocked him. Noah was still crying, but less now and he seemed to be relaxing. 

“Hey help me with him please,” Carlos said when he turned off the water and saw TK leaning against the door.

TK took Noah from his arms and wrapped him in one of his hooded towels that looked like a puppy dog. Noah whined and rubbed his eyes as he carried him into his bedroom to change him.

“I know you’re sleepy baby boy. Just give me a few minutes then you can go back to sleep. Daddy just needs to put some clothes on you and get you some medicine for your tummy okay?”

TK changed him into a pullup and a onesie that Judd had gotten him with a firetruck on it. In a family of first responders most of Noah’s clothes were firefighter and police themed.

Carlos was already downstairs on the couch, freshly showered and in sweatpants.

“How are you feeling honey?” TK asked as he pulled some phenergan from the fridge and rubbed it on Noah’s wrists.

“A little better. I’m just exhausted.”

“I know,” TK said pouting at him.

“Daddy,” Noah whined, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder.

“What’s up little man?”

Noah puckered his lips and TK laughed as he kissed him.

“I’ve never seen him do that,” Carlos laughed.

“It’s his new thing. It’s adorable. I can't believe he's never done it to you."

“Yeah it is. You are the one that's been home with him though."

TK sat down on the couch next to him and leaned into his shoulder.

“You’re such a good dad,” Carlos said, kissing his temple.

“So are you babe. I couldn’t do this without you.”

“Luh you,” Noah mumbled into TK’s chest.

“We love you too little man,” Carlos said, petting his hair gently.

TK fell asleep on the couch with his two favorite boys. And if he ended up with the flu the next week at least he had a good husband to take care of him.


End file.
